Mystery Poems
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: these poems all have a connection. What is it? Please guess. I’m hoping someone will get it!
1. The End Has Come

**Title: Mystery Poems**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M for future Poems**

**Summary: these poems all have a connection. What is it? Please guess. I'm hoping someone will get it!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. But hey I OWN these poems. **

**Chapter 1 The End Has Come:**

Nobody knows

People don't care

As anger grows

The fear cannot be bared

It is here

Always near

It won't go away

Not ever not today

It is ending now

No matter what you say

The end has come

It will be bad

No doubt

Everyone will be mad

When the truth comes out

They won't like me anymore

They'll show me the door

I can't avoid my fate

It will come at the date

It will be over

It is far too late

The end has come

Here come the tears

Always and forever

Here come the leers

My life cannot sever

It is over

My lover

I can't stop it

No more hope is lit

However

My lip remains un bit

The end has come

Blood drips

From these cold

Ugly lips

No more being bold

I am not brave

Now that I sink beneath my grave

I'm not happy

Ill never be

The my biggest dream

The dream of being just me

The end has come

My friends won't understand

And I don't blame them

I'll slip beneath the sand

Because them I have condemned

I know they'll try

But they will surely die

That risk I can't take

No more feelings can I make

I love them so much

That's why they can't know for their sake

The end has come

I cannot cry

Because I didn't try

It's my entire fault

And now the world dies

The end has come

**P.S. I Hope you LOVED it! it was longer than I usually do. Ok so now for the challenge. I am going to be doing a bunch of poems that have something in common with each other…or they have a scheme. Like a category. I want to see if any of you can guess what that is!!!!! I will reveal after I write the whole thing. Please READ & REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Bad

**Title: Mystery Poems**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans…I'm working on it though!**

**Chapter 2 Bad:**

I wonder

As I fly

Boy blunder

Always the one to try

Never a lie

Working hard

Trying everyday

Always on guard

Them listening to what I say

Hopes never going gray

I'm surprised

They trust me

I surmised

They can really see

Thinking only I can set them free

They like me a lot

How long will that last?

Do they like me or not?

Would they run away fast?

Or just stare aghast

They'll leave

When they find out

They'll grieve

Hearts full of doubt

They never knew about

They'll regret they didn't act

They will look at me faces sad

When I tell them this fact

It's not just a fad

I'm going bad

**P.S. HA a NEW poem yeah…keep guessing you might get it soon!!!!! Please Read and Review and come again!**


	3. Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Title: Mystery Poems**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans…I'm working on it though!**

**Chapter 3 Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover:**

On the outside I'm cute

But my force is brute

I kid you not

I'll find your soft spot

I may look weak I may look frail

But my strength and courage never fail

I'll never give up I'll never stop

I'll keep fighting till I drop

I'm your worst nightmare

You'd better beware

If you hurt my friends

You'll meet your end

Filled with righteous furry

I'll be at your side in a hurry

Always working to fly higher

I am your hero Starfire

**P.S. Noticing a pattern yet? Don't worry if you're not it is pretty hard to notice! Please Read and Review!!!!!**


	4. Sister

**Title: Mystery Poems**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans…I'm working on it though!**

**Chapter 4 Sister:**

She's a bitch

She's a witch

She's a hag

And I am her punching bag

She hates me

And I agree

I hate her too

Every time she would screw

With my feelings and my life

I am her sheath and she the knife

She cuts me with her words so blunt

Always a step ahead always in front

She beats me at everything

She is the king

She didn't do her job

All she did was rob

Me of my childhood

I want her to leave for good

She took everything away

But now she shall pay

For the bad she did

Ever since she was a kid

For the evil she shall do

To me and you

I must stop her

I cannot deter

I must end this destructive twister

Even though she is my sister

**P.S. Just so you know this is about Starfire and her evil (yet awesome) sister Blackfire! Please read and review!!!!!**


	5. Just Wasn't Meant To Be

**Title: Mystery Poems**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T because it was meant to be (lol)**

**Summary: Beast Boy finally realizes that…it just wasn't meant to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans**

**Just Wasn't Meant To Be:**

Throw away the key

To my heart

For now I depart

Because it wasn't meant to be

Ignore my desperate plea

You can't hear it

That is why I quit

Because it wasn't meant to be

You tolerated me

For the longest time

My annoying you is a crime

Because it wasn't meant to be

Your love is not a guarantee

Of a happy ending

We can't go on pretending

Because it wasn't meant to be

We would never be happy

So there is no point

To cause trouble and disappoint

Because it wasn't meant to be

We can never seem to agree

On anything

Words hurt and sting

Because it wasn't meant to be

Can't you see?

It matters not

That my existence is forgot

Because it wasn't meant to be

I can tell there is no glee

And that you can never fly free

With me

Because it wasn't meant to be

There can never be 'we'

That is why I go

That is why my life I throw

Because it wasn't meant to be

Because of he

My dark angel sent

I end my torment

Because it just wasn't meant to be

**P.S. Another day another poem. This is a poem on Beast Boy loving Raven, but Robin gets her so Beast Boy is ending his life…because their love wasn't meant to be!!!!! So has anyone figured out the pattern yet? Let me know if you do. Please read and…I am BEGGING YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I LOVE YOU SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…ADIEU!!!!!**


End file.
